


Drunk Cyrus, Emotional TJ, and an Interesting Sleepover

by thepineapplefromseason1



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drinking, M/M, Smut, Tyrus - Freeform, Underage Drinking, drunk, high school party, sleepover, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplefromseason1/pseuds/thepineapplefromseason1
Summary: A drunk Cyrus spends the night with a sober TJ. Things get heated and emotional which turns into a a make out session that proves to be too much for Cyrus who falls asleep. But in the morning they’re both sober and are finally on the same page about what they both want.





	Drunk Cyrus, Emotional TJ, and an Interesting Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer(s): this is aged up to 18 (some of it takes place at a high school party) there is underage drinking, cursing, and it gets a little smutty but not too graphic.

“Listen Cyrus how many times do I have to tell you TJ definitely wants to fuck you!” Buffy yells as she shakes Cyrus senseless.  
  
“Buffy shhhhh,” He holds a drunken hand to her lips, “He’ll hear you.”  
  
“He’s not even here.” Buffy points out.  
  
“But really?!” Cyrus asks not letting go of what Buffy thinks.  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“You really think so?!” Cyrus needs more confirmation.  
  
“Yeah of course Cy!” Buffy says hyping her friend up even more.  
  
“Well where is he? I have some very important things to talk to him about.”  
  
“He’s probably still in the neighborhood. Still doesn’t like Kira. Where is Kira? I never thanked her for inviting me.” And with that Buffy walks off, leaving a quite drunk Cyrus alone with one thought on his mind.  
  
“Andi,” He rests his hand on Andi’s shoulder in a chair sitting next to him.  
  
“Yeah, you good Cyrus?” Asks Andi who is completely sober tonight to take care of all of her friends.  
  
“Never better! I was just going to ask if we could go find TJ?” Cyrus has one goal in mind.  
  
“He’s not here Cyrus, remember?”  
  
“Yeah I know.” Cyrus says matter-of-factly. “So lets go find him!”  
  
“Cyrus.” Andi says as she gets up and sits Cyrus down in the chair she was sitting in. “You’re not thinking properly I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
  
Cyrus rolls his eyes, “Amber, what do you think?”  
  
Amber is leaning against the wall next to Andi and resting her head on her shoulder. “I think this could be fun.” She responds looking down at her phone.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Andi asks her suddenly.  
  
“Relax, I’m just checking to see if he’s home.” Amber responds innocently.  
  
“So you’re on board with this?” Andi already knows the answer. Amber is a sucker for cute love stories and also a fantastic wing woman for her brother, she would not pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
“Do you want me to find Buffy? Ya know so we can leave? It’s not as fun being here sober, I’d rather crash at your place and watch a movie.”  
  
Andi loves the thought of this and is suddenly on board with Amber’s plan. “Yeah go find Buffy.” Amber heads towards the kitchen.  
  
“Cyrus I want you to think about this, we’re going to drop you off at TJ’s and Amber will be there later too to hangout with you guys.”  
  
“What? She’s not going to spend the night with you? Really?” Cyrus jokes as he tickles Andi. She doesn’t find it amusing but knows that he is only drunk.  
  
“We’ll see.” She says quickly and drops the topic just as Amber comes back in the room with Buffy and Marty.  
  
“I found these two sucking face in the kitchen. Can we go now?” Amber is eager to leave.  
  
“Amber, don’t say sucking face that’s gross and unromantic.”  
  
“Sorry I forgot about your rules for a second. It was a nice second.” She whispers to herself.  
  
Buffy starts giggling “Cyrus is gonna suck more than just face tonight!”  
  
Cyrus laughs too and they attempt a high five, “Yeah I am!” They’re both still laughing.  
  
“Okay ew, that’s still my brother.” Amber says and with that they all get up and leave Kira’s party for the short walk down the street to the Kippen household.  
  
Andi turns to Amber, “Cyrus is going to your house and I think these two should come to my place, we can’t take them home like this.” She says referring to Buffy and Marty, who are the most drunk out of all of them, maybe even out of the whole party. Amber’s smile starts to fade because she knows this means they’ll be third and fourth wheeling while all she wants is a nice evening with Andi.  
  
“TJ!” Buffy yells and Andi quickly shushes her. “TJ the love of your life has arrived!” She yells even louder.  
  
“Buffy shh I want to surprise him!” Cyrus says only slightly annoyed. Andi and Amber share a smile because of course amber already ruined the surprise. She had to make sure her brother knew that his crush was going to be over. She’s the one who told him to be in his glasses and messy hair because Cyrus raves about it all the time.  
  
They all walk up to the front step together and TJ opens the door. “Woah I didn’t know the party was at my house!”  
  
“You’re so funny, and cute, what?” Cyrus says and lets out a beer burp. Buffy turns into Marty’s shoulder and lets out a laugh because of how adorable and embarrassing Cyrus is being right now. Cyrus walks into his house and starts to walk off.  
  
“Come here you.” TJ says as he takes Cyrus from behind and embraces him in a hug so he doesn’t wander off. Cyrus grins the biggest grin and it makes Amber grin back and then back at TJ. She knows she's done her job.  
  
“Okay so we’re going to go take care of Buffy and Marty and you guys have fun.” Andi says.  
  
“You’re so strong.” Cyrus says to anyone who will listen.  
  
“Sounds good," TJ replies to Amber, "oh hey Amber, can you wait up for a sec?” TJ says.  
  
“Yeah,” Amber turns to Andi, “I’ll only be a second.” Amber walks in and shuts the door behind her.  
  
“Hey Cyrus can you give us a sec?” TJ asks.  
  
“Sure thing.” Cyrus tries to break free of TJ’s hold on him but TJ likes being playful too much and keeps him there for a second. He finally sets him free and Cyrus wanders to a mirror in the hallway.  
  
“Oh this is going to be too much fun.” TJ says admiring Cyrus.  
Amber snaps her fingers by TJ’s face, “yeah hi, remember me? Okay so Cyrus is a little drunk.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“But not too drunk.”  
  
“You sure?” TJ is staring at Cyrus dancing in front of a mirror, something he would never do in front of TJ if he wasn’t hammered.  
  
“He was walking on his own just fine, and he’s less drunk than he was an hour ago. He’s just way more confident than usual, as you can see. Just be careful with my best friend.” Amber says.  
  
“I thought I was your best friend?” TJ says acting hurt. Amber punches him in the arm, “Hey! Great now Cyrus is gonna get worried because I’ll have a bruise.”  
  
“You’re welcome, now he can kiss it and make it better.”  
  
“What do you think I am, 5?”  
  
“Well, what else had you planned on doing tonight?” Amber’s right, TJ would probably chicken out from doing anything with Cyrus and he definitely didn’t want to take advantage of Cyrus in any way. He thought it’d be best to have a little fun tonight, but not too much fun.  
  
“Okay well bye have fun tonight!” Amber says as she walks out onto the step with her girlfriend patiently waiting and Marty and Buffy making out again.  
  
“Yeah you too!” TJ says and shuts and locks the front door behind him. He turns to Cyrus who is still dancing behind him. “Whatcha doing?” TJ asks walking up to him.  
  
“Waiting to kiss that bruise on your arm.” Cyrus says making eye contact with him in the mirror.  
  
“Wow you heard everything?”  
  
“TJ I was like 10 feet away and I’m just a little drunk and not at all deaf.” He had a point, TJ doesn’t know why he didn’t consider the fact that Cyrus may have been able to hear them. “So can I kiss your arm now?” Cyrus asks.  
  
“Cyrus you need some water I don’t think-“ Cyrus starts to lift TJ’s shirt. “Woah Cyrus we’re in my hallway you still know where we are right?” Even though his parents aren’t home to barge in on them, he still doesn’t want to push his limits with Cyrus.  
  
“Okay can you take me somewhere I can take your shirt off then?” Cyrus begs.  
  
“That’s tempting, but you need some water.” TJ says as he walks into the kitchen. Cyrus stays back and watches TJ as he walks away. TJ turns around and Cyrus hesitates for a moment before he looks at the mirror and starts to sing again. “Real smooth there Cy.” TJ laughs before grabbing Cyrus’ hand and leading him to the kitchen. TJ pours a glass of water for Cyrus who sits on the opposite side of the counter and seems to have a million questions on his mind.  
  
“Where are your parents?”  
  
“They’re at some charity event.”  
  
“So why didn’t you go to the party tonight?”  
  
“Don’t like parties that much, or Kira.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“They’re overwhelming.”  
  
“You sound like Jonah, do you get panic attacks too?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
TJ takes this time to pour himself a glass of water too, they might be here a while.  
  
“Have you been to therapy?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Lots of stuff.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Long story.”  
  
“Do you like me, like really like me?” TJ sets down his water glass very slowly. He should’ve expected a question like this but he honestly didn’t.  
  
“That’s a loaded question.”  
  
“In what way?” Cyrus asks leaning closer into the counter. TJ can feel Cyrus’ eyes on him  
  
“Drink your water.” TJ is trying to find a distraction and a way out of this corner Cyrus has him in.  
  
“In what way?” Cyrus asks again before taking a sip.  
  
He knows Cyrus won't let this question go and he'll keep asking until he gets an answer. And TJ isn't sure that he wants Cyrus to let go of the question. He wants to answer it. “Of course I like you. I like spending time with you, even if it’s just you helping me with math homework, I like when you wear my jerseys, I like how you don’t fit in my jerseys, I like splitting milkshakes with you at The Spoon even though we can never decide between chocolate or vanilla, I like your dinosaur jokes, I even like those dinosaur socks you got me for my birthday and even though I know you think I hate them I don’t, and I know sometimes you think that you’re annoying me or insecure or whatever but you’re honestly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you next year.” TJ brought himself to tears with the thought of them going to separate colleges next year. “Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” TJ says bringing his hand to his face and the bottom of his shirt up to wipe his eyes.  
  
Cyrus just stares at him from across the counter with a blank face. “I think I’m sober now.” He jokes with a straight up face and then walks over to the other side of the counter to comfort his friend. TJ opens his arms out and Cyrus nestles in between them and presses his face into TJ’s chest. TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus’ back and places a kiss on top of Cyrus’ head. TJ feels his heart rate start to slow. He brings a hand up and runs it through Cyrus’ hair and kisses the top of his head again.  
  
Cyrus looks up and they don’t realize how close they are until now. “Your eyes are green.”  
  
This makes TJ smile finally. “They are.”  
  
“If I kiss your heart will it feel better?” Cyrus asks. He places a kiss on TJ’s chest and asks if it’s better. TJ shakes his head no. Cyrus looks at TJ’s lips and won’t take his eyes off of them, he’s not exactly subtle.  
  
“What?” TJ knows what but since Cyrus is drunk he doesn’t want to read into any body movements.  
  
“Your lips are pink.” This makes TJ smile again.  
  
“Wow Cyrus knows his colors.”  
  
“Let’s make purple.”  
  
“Pretty sure you missed the first part of that joke.”  
  
He places a finger to TJ’s chest, “you’re blue,” then points to himself, “I’m red, let’s make purple.” TJ can’t stop staring at the boy right in front of him, he doesn’t know what to do, what he wants TJ do, what Cyrus wants him to do. “TJ kiss me, just kiss me please you’re killing me here T-“ and TJ starts the most passionate kiss he’s ever had with the boy he’s been waiting for what feels like forever to place his lips upon.  
  
Cyrus unleashes all of his passion partially because he’s drunk and partially because he’s been waiting to do this for so long. “I love you TJ.” Cyrus says between kisses.  
  
“You’re still drunk, tell me when you’re sober.”  
  
“It’s a deal.” TJ laughs at this.  
  
“I don’t think that’s supposed to be a deal sort of thing Cy.”  
  
Cyrus sticks his pinkie in the air. “Okay well then I pinkie promise I’ll tell you in the morning.”  
  
TJ swats Cyrus’ hand away, “you’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.” And he goes back in for more kisses. TJ has waited so long to feel Cyrus’ body pressed up against his, to feel his lips on his, to feel Cyrus’ hands exploring his body, and now he finally has everything he’s ever wanted since middle school. His dreams are all coming true in one evening.  
  
“So can you take me somewhere I can take your shirt off now?” Cyrus asks. “Not your hallway, preferably your bedroom.” TJ smiles, he can’t believe how wonderful Cyrus is. “Oh but I don’t feel like walking I might fall up the stairs.” Cyrus says mainly joking.  
  
“Well we wouldn’t want that happening.” TJ says and lifts Cyrus up and he wraps his legs around TJ’s waist for stability. TJ runs up the stairs carefully with Cyrus pressed tightly against him. Cyrus grinds his hips against TJ’s, he’s making it very hard for TJ to stick with just making out. Even though Cyrus is drunk, he knows what he wants. Cyrus lets out a moan and TJ swears he heard him moan his name. This makes TJ hard and Cyrus can now feel his erection pressed up against him.  
  
“You like that huh?” Cyrus responds. TJ likes Cyrus’ dirty talk even though it’s messy and he’s still clearly drunk. But it doesn’t change his plans. He lowers Cyrus’ back gently down onto the bed and Cyrus pulls TJ’s shirt down to meet his chest. Cyrus frantically pulls TJ’s shirt over his head, “finally.” TJ just smiles at the boy beneath him. TJ decides to let Cyrus take his own shirt off if he wants, he doesn’t want to be pushy. Cyrus does soon after he took TJ’s shirt off. Their skin is pressed together for the first time and both boys feel safe and wonder why they hadn’t done this sooner. Cyrus starts to slide a hand down the front of TJ’s shorts. TJ grabs his wrist before he can go any farther, “Cy, I don’t think that’s a good idea tonight.” Cyrus starts to look hurt, he is drunk but he just made a bold move and is being turned down by the one boy he wants to please. “I want to do that with you sometime, just not right now, when you’ve been drinking.”  
  
“You’re a killjoy, but you’re a hot killjoy so I’ll let it go.” Cyrus reasons through his feelings.  
  
They begin kissing for a while when Cyrus feels himself dozing off, he’s had a long night that has ended beautifully.  
-  
Next thing he knows he’s waking up to the scent of TJ. He rolls around in his bed until he comes to slowly. Why does he smell TJ? He opens his eyes and instantly recognizes the dark blue bedroom he’s been in many times. It’s not even the first time he’s slept over in that very bed before. But this time, he doesn’t exactly remember why he slept over. He remembers the conversations they had last night and the kissing but some of it is a blur. He notices his chest is bare so lifts the covers to make sure he’s clothed down below. Cyrus notices something weird, he is wearing pants but they’re TJ’s sweatpants. TJ comes through the already half open door. Cyrus notices that TJ is only wearing his boxer briefs, he still has the glasses and messy hair though.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead.” TJ greets him.  
  
“Good morning blue.” Cyrus jokes.  
  
“You remember!” TJ says nervously. He wonders how much else he remembers.  
  
Cyrus looks up at the ceiling, “I remember it all yeah, except for when I fell asleep, that part is kinda blurry, and why I’m wearing your sweatpants...”  
  
TJ joins him on the bed as he lays next to him except on his stomach propped up on his elbows. “You fell asleep when we were making out, it really raised my confidence a lot.” TJ lays his head next to Cyrus’ on the pillow and finishes the story. “And then you took my clothes off, and then your clothes off. Well, most of them,” TJ starts.  
  
“I remember that.” Cyrus smiles.  
  
“Then you asked if you could wear my pants when you went to sleep because you didn’t, and I quote, ‘pack your pjs,’” so that’s why you’re wearing my pants.  
  
“What happened next.” Cyrus turns his face to to meet TJ’s on the pillow.  
  
“Then you said you had to go to the bathroom, took my pants with you, came back, wearing my pants, told me you wanted to make out more but it was obvious your body couldn’t hold up for that so I tucked you in.”  
  
“Thanks for taking care of me.” Cyrus strokes the side of TJ’s face.  
  
“Of course.” TJ props up on his elbows again messing with a string on his sheets, not knowing what to say next.  
  
“So I slept with pants and you slept naked?” Cyrus asks alluding to the fact that TJ is in his boxer briefs. He’s only joking though, TJ usually does this when Cyrus sleeps over.  
  
“Not completely naked.” TJ defends. “Sorry, I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable.”  
  
“No, it’s just... I know I wouldn’t have been able to control myself if I was practically naked, sleeping in the same bed as you and knew you wanted more.” Cyrus is starting to think maybe he said too much.  
  
“Well I didn’t know if you really wanted to do anything, you were drunk.”  
  
“Yeah, I did, I guess drunk me isn’t too afraid to say what he wants.“  
  
“And what would that be?” TJ teases.  
  
“I can’t say, I’m not drunk anymore.” He plays along.  
  
“Sex Cy, is that what you wanted? Sex?” Cyrus just blushes because he knows and TJ also knows that’s exactly what he wants. “God you’re so cute.” TJ says as he leans down to kiss him. TJ turns his body and straddles Cyrus, bracketing him in with his legs. “I want whatever you want.” TJ whispers in between kisses.  
  
“I could go for some breakfast.” Cyrus whispers back. TJ pulls away and gives Cyrus a look. “I’m joking! Please don’t be offended.” Cyrus begs and his cheeks begin to redden. TJ takes the cue and grinds down against Cyrus’ hips beneath him. Cyrus moans his name again and just like last night, TJ suddenly has a boner.  
  
Cyrus pulls his head always slightly to talk, "TJ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
“I just... before anything happens I wanted to thank you again for not letting me try anything last night.“  
  
“Of course Cy.” TJ smiles down at him.  
  
“I want to be able to remember this.”  
  
“Me too. But I wouldn’t say you didn’t do anything last night, you did stick your hand down my pants.”  
  
Cyrus begins to slide a hand into the front of TJ’s boxer briefs. “What? You mean like this?” Cyrus grabs TJ and starts stroking him. TJ lets out a moan.  
  
“Are you gonna stop me?” Cyrus teases already knowing that TJ would go along with pretty much anything at this point.  
  
“Not this time.” TJ responds.  
  
Suddenly Amber walks through the hallway and in through the cracked door. “Hey Teej breakfast oh my god-“ TJ and Cyrus did their best to slide apart from each other and not make anything too obvious but they’re both shirtless for all Amber can see and TJ was just on top of Cyrus. “Breakfast time, let’s just never talk about this.” Amber says and turns to walk out the door.  
  
“Deal.” TJ responds.  
  
They get out of bed and TJ goes to his closet to put some comfy clothes on and TJ joins him. TJ grabs something he thinks might work for Cyrus. “This sweatshirt might fit you.”  
  
“I won’t settle for anything less than your basketball sweatshirt, where is it?” Cyrus demands.  
  
TJ smiles, “well I wore it yesterday it’s probably in the bathroom.” TJ grabs a random sweatshirt and sweatpants and throws them on as Cyrus watches. TJ turns to Cyrus with a smirk.  
  
“Sorry I just, well you know, you’re just, wow.” Cyrus says fumbling over his words. He leaves the room and comes back wearing TJ’s sweatshirt and a big smile on his face.  
  
“You look adorable.” TJ says as he embraces him into a hug. “Alright now it’s breakfast time.” He says leading them out of his room.  
  
“Just one more thing.” Cyrus says stopping them.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“After breakfast can we finish what we both wanted to do last night?”  
  
TJ’s answer sparked a very intimate morning for the two.


End file.
